Hermione Granger's Stolen Treasure
by HPFangirl71
Summary: What happens when a man becomes obsessed? When his desires wont let him stay away from that which is not his to possess? What happens when the greatest treasure a girl can possess is taken from her by an evil person? Here it happens...
1. Chapter 1

**Hermione Granger's Stolen Treasure**

**By HPFangirl71**

_A/N: Im still working on my other stories but i wanted to do somemore Dramione so i decided to do a quick oneshot which ended up being pretty hard to write but now that its done Im glad and pretty proud of what I got out on paper... It contains an evil Draco so its different from what Ive written so far since I usually go more for the misunderstood and rehabilitated Draco... also to warn people, this fanfic contains some violence, foul language and is sexual in nature_

As she was walking the corridors doing patrols, Hermione's mind wandered to her problems with Ron. She and Ron Weasley had been dating exclusively for several months now. She cared a great deal for the red headed boy yet lately he'd been pressuring her. She'd been feeling pressure from him to have sex.

Anyone who knew Hermione Granger, knew she wasn't that kind of girl. No, Hermione Granger was a good girl. The type of girl who got top grades, played by the rules, and most definitely had a reputation for still being a virgin. It was this virtue that Hermione wished to retain till her wedding night. It had certainly become harder to keep that promise to herself, what with the increasing intensity of her snog sessions with Ron. She was afraid that her virginity may not be in tact by the end of term. Little did she know how dangerously right she would be…

From the shadows, he stood watching her. Watching little miss perfect as she roamed the halls checking the empty classrooms for students out of bed. Usually prefects did patrols in pairs but what luck that the Patil girl had taken ill. It left Granger all alone and quite vulnerable. It gave him the perfect opportunity to act out his darkest of fantasies. Tonight would be a nite the Gryffindor princess would never forget…

What was it about her that had led him to lurking in the shadows? Why was he suddenly so obsessed with the girl? She was still a part of the golden trio, the ones who were the bane of his existence. They had thwarted him at every turn and made him a laughing stock on several occasions. She was also born of muggle parents. Hermione Granger was a filthy mud blood, yet he wanted her more than he'd wanted anything else.

He was an heir to a vast fortune. The only child of a family of Purebloods, yet here he stood lusting after the tainted filth. Her lush pink lips needed his kiss… Her dark eyes invited the danger… Her creamy white skin begged for his talented touch… The swish of her skirts against her thighs practically demanded that he invade their inner sanctuary. Yes, Hermione Granger was driving Draco Malfoy mad with desire and she didn't even realize it.

The young girl was oblivious to the danger she was in. She suspected nothing and unwittingly put herself in harms way. She was totally unaware of her audience. She continued her patrols with no reason to fear harm or to hurry through them. She had plans to go to the library after her prefect duties were done.

Draco Malfoy was about to interrupt her well made plans. For he had some diabolical plans of his own. He watched and waited… waiting for the beautiful witch to enter the dungeon corridors. There were several abandoned classrooms down there. Prefects only checked these rooms, because on rare occasions students would use the secluded rooms to rendezvous in.

Draco Malfoy had magicked one of these rooms with a complex silencing charm. He wanted no one to interrupt his agenda. With a quick expelliarmus, Granger's wand flew to the stone floor. She let out a gasp at the sudden intrusion. She was totally unaware she'd been followed. She was halfway through the door of Draco's special room. Still clutching the door handle, she turned around to find Malfoy retrieving her wand. With a defiant look on her face she demanded to know what he wanted.

Without saying a word, Draco pushed her into the room. With a lazy flick of his wand he cast a locking spell over the door. He turned to her and saw fear flit across her face, yet she remained defiant. He was sure this would be no easy task. Yes, Hermione Granger would put up a good fight to protect the treasure he wished to possess…

She backed up into the room, aware that she had no means of escape without her wand. Whatever Draco was planning, she was completely at his mercy.

He saw fear reflected clearly in her eyes now. He gave her an evil smirk as he crossed the room to where she stood. She had backed up into one of the desks, there was no where for her to run to. He grabbed her roughly by the shoulders. He whispered seductively in her ear "What I want Granger only you can give me." She let out a whimper as he pressed his lips along her jaw line. "Let me go Malfoy!" she demanded in a low growl. He let out a derisive laugh. He grabbed her wrists above her head and pushed her down onto the desk. He pressed his body suggestively into hers. "I don't plan on letting you go just yet Granger…" He pulled one of her hands down to the front of his pants. "See what you've done to me … I'm going to fuck you Granger and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" She let out a gasp and then screamed for help. He slapped her across the face and yelled at her, " Don't bother screaming! I've made sure that no one hears your pathetic cries! Its just you and me love… Might as well sit back and enjoy…"

This was her worst nightmare. She reared up her knee making contact with Draco's groin area. He let out a yelp of pain and momentarily let go of her. She ran to the door and vainly tried to open it. She pounded desperately on the door. Suddenly she felt a tug at her hair and came face to face with a very pissed off Draco.

Hermione felt her heart race with fear. She had no way to escape him. She could try to fight him off, but he was bigger and stronger than her. Inevitably he would end up having his way with her.

Draco dragged her by her hair over to the professors desk. He pushed her down on it using all his weight to hold her down. He slapped her again across the face only this time he used a lot more force. Hermione could almost feel the bruise starting to form. She felt him rip open her blouse, exposing her naked breasts to his greedy eyes. His touch seared into her flesh like a hot poker. Draco's lips were upon her, licking and biting at her soft skin. The smell and the taste of her made him even more frenzied. He wanted her and needed her more now than ever. She begged him to let her go but to no avail… Draco had been fantasizing about this moment for a very long time and nothing was going to keep him from his intended goal.

"Bloody Hell, Granger! Look at what you've done to me… made me go panting after some mud blood virgin like yourself… Why did you do this?" his eyes were crazed like he genuinely believed this was her fault. Hermione gathered all her Gryffindor courage and tried to reason with him, "I haven't done anything to you Malfoy. You've brought this evil on yourself." He looked at her and laughed, "Always the self righteous one aren't we Granger? You made me want you and the only way I could have you was to take you… to take what I rightfully deserve." he spat out at her like so much venom. She knew she had to do something to get away from him but she didn't know how…

She tried desperately to push him off her. He was too strong and too intent on his prize. She was fighting to hold back her tears. "Please Draco… I beg you to stop this… I promise I won't tell anyone." She was desperate to get through to him.

Draco's face was mere inches from hers. He had a deadly serious look on his face as he informed her "You're not going to tell anyone anything Granger… you'll be too ashamed." She looked away, knowing he was right. She'd never be able to share this with anyone, not even Harry or Ron.

Draco used an Incarcerous spell to bind her hands to the desk above her head. He pulled back from her to briefly admire his handiwork. The beautiful, self righteous Hermione Granger lay helpless and exposed before him. He let his hand travel down her jaw, her throat, between her breasts… He pinched hard at one of her firm nipples and listened to her soft whimper. He let his hand travel further down her stomach, his long fingers lingering at her waistband. He was purposefully torturing her. Reminding her of exactly what he was after.

Draco stepped back from her to remove his clothes. He wanted her to look at him, but she refused. He tried to demand it of her yet she stubbornly kept her eyes tightly shut. This angered him. Who did she think she was? He was Draco Malfoy… Slytherin Sex God. He'd bedded his way through most of the females at Hogwarts. Women generally didn't refuse him anything.

She knew her refusal would have dire consequences, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of ordering her around… of giving into him. She was shocked when she felt his hands tighten around her neck. She was gasping for air as she looked up into his face. He was screaming at her, "You think your better than me Granger! Do you…? Your not… your nothing but a no good, cock teasing, whore and I'm going to be the one to put you in your place!" She was choking, struggling to breath. She kicked at his shins, afraid for her life. She was going to die for her stubbornness. Just as suddenly as he'd attacked her, Malfoy let her go. "Don't worry pet… you're no good to me dead." he informed her.

With force he pulled her legs apart, pushing several of his fingers inside her. Her stomach felt sickened at his intrusion. He pushed roughly in and out of her. He pulled her skirt up and positioned himself between her thighs. She struggled but it was no use.

She felt a searing pain as Draco's cock ripped into her. The tears fell unbidden as the last remnants of her virginity were torn away with each thrust of his hips. He pulled her knees up higher to deepen his penetration. He felt her tightness wrap around his cock. She felt even better than he'd hoped. His hands explored her soft body as his cock expertly invaded her treasured sanctuary.

Hermione tried not to think about what was happening to her. She felt bruises forming on her body from Draco's harsh grasp. With each thrust into her body, she felt her dignity slipping away. The pain both physical and emotional was unbearable. She was crying hysterically, yet it didn't deter him from his enjoyment. Draco let out a moan of pleasure as he finished and spilled his seed within her. She lay there… trapped under his naked body, wondering what would happen next…

Draco got up off her and dressed himself. Hermione lay there in wait. Finally, Draco walked over to her and released her from her bindings She was in so much shock and pain that all she did was curl into a fetal position to continue crying. Draco looked over at her. This wasn't the Granger he knew. She was a fighter, always up for a challenge. He had finally broken her. He almost felt sorry for it… almost. She had deserved this, yet it was still hard to watch.

She lay there till her sobs subsided. He remained listening then pulled her up off the desk. "Its over Granger. I won… you're mine now." he stated matter of factly. She shook her head no but he grabbed her by the chin. "Oh yes my pet… who's going to want you now? Do you think even Weaslebee will want what I've already taken? What happened here changes everything… you won't be able to stay away. I have something of yours you'll never get back." he let out a deep chuckle and made to leave. She grabbed him by the arm, "You stole something very valuable from me and I'll hate you forever for it! I'll never belong to you…" Draco turned to look into her eyes, part of the old Granger had returned. He saw a spark in her eyes… she was ready for the challenge. He smiled at her mischievously, "You will come to me eventually… It'll be better when your willing, so when your ready, you know where I can be found…" With that he laid her wand on a nearby desk and disappeared out the door, leaving a crumpled and defiant Granger behind…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hermione Granger's Stolen Treasure Part 2 by HPFangirl71**

It was happening again, the nightmares about what had happened to her at Malfoy's malicious hands. She was constantly waking up with a scream upon her lips and shaking with fright. It was a constant battle to get some sleep. Her friends were a bit worried since she wasn't acting very normal. She was jumpy, fidgety, and spent little time at meals.

They didn't realize that it was because of Malfoy. She was worried that he would tell someone what had happened between them, possibly spinning her in a rather telling light. The looks he gave her made her skin crawl. He had seen her most private areas and his stares made her feel dirty and used. She couldn't even be intimate with Ron now without feeling Malfoy's touch upon her skin. He was right, she was marked goods, marked by the evil things he'd done to her. There wasn't a single remnant of the girl that once was. Draco Malfoy had killed that girl when he stole her virginity so many weeks ago.

**********

Hermione was trying desperately to go about things normally. She went to classes, hung out in the Gryffindor commons with her friends, and was still doing her Prefect duties as she usually did only now she was always wary of being alone after dark. She was afraid of the darkness and tried at all costs to avoid it.

Draco was watching her, watching the Gryffindor Princess. Watching and waiting for a chance to get her alone once more. The night he had forced himself upon her and stolen her virginity had not been enough to appease him. He was addicted to her now and needed to feel himself inside of her once again. She was making that task a very difficult one, always guarding herself with a multitude of friends. She was like a forbidden treasure that had to be stolen away in the middle of the night while the guards were away.

Draco had a plan, a plan to catch the little mud blood off guard and unprotected. He had been secretly brewing Polyjuice Potion for some time now and it was almost at the point where it was ready. He only had to get a strand of hair from one of her silly little friends and his plan would be quite complete.

**********

Hermione met the Ravenclaw boy who was acting Prefect, they had rounds tonight and she wanted to get them over with as quickly as possible before returning to her dorm. She didn't know the boy very well but had seen him a few times at Prefect meetings. They started the tedious rounds that sometimes lasted a couple hours. The boy seemed a bit shyer than she remembered and they proceeded with the rounds in silence. After an hour or so, they were nearing the end of their indoor rounds and went outside to check things outside. As they neared the Herbology classrooms Hermione noticed how dark it was and became a bit nervous.

"It's quite dark out tonight." she whispered nervously.

"You're perfectly safe with me." the boy said in a reassuring tone.

She went on ahead to look behind the buildings, not paying attention to her present company. She gasped in shock as a pair of strong arms disarmed her. Forcefully, her wand was ripped from her and a hand had covered her mouth so she couldn't scream. She shook with fear and started trying to kick at the boy holding her in his tight embrace.

"Finally, I have you alone again Granger." came a grave voice that was smooth as silk.

Hermione had a sinking feeling about the person holding her hostage at that moment. He was dragging her down the hill to an abandoned part of the grounds. She tried to fight but he was twice as strong and it proved to be a futile attempt. She felt herself being thrown to the ground and a simple silencio spell rendered her quiet. The boy was on top of her holding her down onto the ground and when she looked up, she let out a silent gasp at the steel gray eyes that met her gaze.

"Oh yes Granger, it's me again. I had to use a bit of Polyjuice Potion to get you alone but now that I have you I plan to have a lot of fun with you."

The boy looking down at her looked different from Malfoy but the smirk upon his face was unmistakable. He whispered another spell and her hands were bound by invisible ropes, holding them into place above her head. He was slowly changing back before her very eyes. He winced slightly at the pain of the transformation. In a few moments, he was back to himself, the same pointed chin, ice-cold eyes and white blonde hair.

He quickly rid himself of the Ravenclaw robes and turned his attention back to his prey. He let his hands glide down her sides and then roughly pushed up her skirt. Hermione heard the ripping of her knickers as he pulled them roughly from her body. Another silent gasp came from her as she felt his fingers intrusively invade her body.

"You don't know how much I've craved you since our last time. It's as if you're a drug that I simply cannot get enough of. This is all your fault Granger; you keep making me want you. As much as I hate you, my cock can't seem to get enough of you. She heard the sound of his zipper as it slid open. She looked up and watched in horror as he slid his jeans down to his ankles. His cock was standing hard and erect, ready to cause her just as much pain as the last time. The tears came unbidden as he knelt between her legs forcing them apart roughly.

He watched her as she lay there crying for a moment. Granger seemed so vulnerable like this, so submissive and broken. He felt the twitch of arousal in his cock, pulled her hips forcefully closer, and entered her quickly and with no remorse. He pounded into her as she lay there not fighting, only silently crying and gasping for air in between her sobs.

His cock pounded hard into her as he let his hands roughly explore her body, leaving a trail of bruises behind. She felt so incredibly tight and her unwillingness only seemed to intensify his desire for her. All the hateful passion he had for her was pushed out with every thrust of his cock into her body. The heat of her around him was so incredible that he knew he wouldn't last long. He was pinching at her breasts through the thin cloth of her blouse as his hips moved with ease between her legs. He was the only man to have claimed her and it made him feel powerfully aroused.

"You can't get away from me Granger so don't even try." he growled into her ear.

He let his lips graze along her neck and then he bit her shoulder and he felt her body push up into his. He smiled at her reaction, wanting to cause her as much pain as possible. She was the enemy no matter what she had done to make him want her so badly. He hated her for making him lose control like this. He let a growl escape his lips again as he released into her with just a couple more vicious pumps of his cock.

When he was finished, he quickly got off her. Pulling his pants up he said the spells needed to release her from her silent hell. She did not try to get away, only lay there crying uncontrollably. He kicked at her legs and replied bitterly.

"Get up Granger! Stop acting like the pathetic Mudblood you are!"

She looked up at him with true hatred in her eyes and screamed "Fuck You Malfoy!"

He was shocked at her words. She was usually so pristine and acted like such a goody-goody. She was still crying but was starting to get up. He knelt beside her, telling her not to attract any attention to them or everyone would know what she'd become.

"They may have believed it the first time Granger but two times…? Who's going to believe that?" he sneered at her.

"What did I do to you Malfoy to deserve this?" she asked him through her tears.

"It's quite simple Granger. You existed. For that you deserve every bit of pain and heartache I can cause you." he said in a contemptuous voice.

He handed her wand back at her.

He began to leave but then turned around and retorted.

"When you snog that pathetic Weasel be sure to think of me." he said it with a wink that infuriated the hell out of her.

She lifted her wand and cast the spell so quickly that Malfoy barely had time to utter Pretego to save himself from her hex. The look upon her face was one of disgust but he only let out a playful laugh before he went strolling back down the hill.

Hermione was left there in pieces just like the last time. Although this time had been quick, it had been just as dirty and just as shameful. She slunk back inside and into the Prefects Bath to wash his scent from her body. Giving again into her tears, she couldn't deal with thinking about it right now so she let it all just wash away within a sea of bubbles…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This was originally a oneshot but so many people clamoured for more so I have decided to continue it... Not real sure exactly which direction I want to go with this but we will see where my muse takes me. Thanks to everyone for all the support on this story!!**

**Hermione Granger's Stolen Treasure Part 3 by HPFangirl71**

"I just don't have the time that such a commitment entails anymore!" she yelled at him.

Ron Weasley looked at her in utter confusion. He couldn't quite understand why Hermione was breaking up with him and she wasn't being very forthcoming with her reasons. All she had offered were some lame excuses about homework, grades, and duties.

"I have a lot going on and can't devote the time to a relationship right now. This was a bad idea in the first place." she repeated to him.

He tried reasoning with her, tried grasping her hand, which caused her to flinch and pull away. She seemed to do that an awful lot lately.

"Look, is there someone else Hermione? Cause if there is I deserve to know the truth!" Ron yelled back at her.

"No… of course not! I just need the time for studies. I'm sure you can find someone else to spend time snogging with!"

"Since you put it like that, I'm quite sure I could!" he retorted.

He didn't see the hurt that crossed her face at his angry words.

"Well now that we're in agreement, I have some studying to do in the Library."

She picked up her books and quickly departed. She left a dumbfounded Ron behind as she escaped to hide her tears.

**********

Hermione was busy perusing the Library shelves when Malfoy suddenly appeared at her side. He had her cornered and he delighted at her apparent nervousness.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she said in a strained whisper.

"Why Granger is that anyway to greet me? And after all we've shared…"

His tone was one of amusement as he let a finger graze seductively down the side of her face. She let out a muffled gasp.

"Don't worry Granger love, I'm not about to have sex with you in such a public place. Although the thought of taking you here amongst your precious books is rather arousing."

A tear slid down her cheek. His touch was scalding and fear coursed through her veins at his proximity.

"Malfoy please…" she murmured.

"Begging now are we? How truly pathetic Granger, even more pathetic than the disgusting little Mudblood you already are." he replied, his voice dripping with contempt.

Draco took in Granger's body with a hungry gaze. He still wasn't sure what it was about this inferior witch that made him feel so damn horny. He only knew he wanted her still.

"I only came here to deliver a message to you. Meet me tonight after lights out in the Room of Requirement." he stated simply.

"No! I won't meet you anywhere after dark! I know what it is you want and I won't yield myself to you!" she replied indignantly

He grasped her wrist tightly and using a low menacing tone of voice, he spoke to her.

"Oh yes you will Granger! … Or I'll tell everyone that you gave me your virginity, quite willingly and without protest. No one's going to believe your stories of force when I could have any number of Pureblood witches quite willingly."

She looked up at him, the defeat apparent in her dark eyes. He let go of her wrist and smiled down at her with a diabolical grin. He took her lack of protest as a silent agreement.

"I knew you'd see things my way. I'll be looking forward to our time alone together." he whispered "Who knows… if you're a good girl, perhaps I'll be gentle this time."

He pressed a forceful kiss upon her temple before walking away. Trembling, she slid down the side of the bookcase as silent tears wracked her body. She was powerless against Malfoy's threats and he knew it.

**********

Late that evening she found herself waiting nervously just outside the Room of Requirement. She wasn't nervous about being caught since Prefects' were allowed past curfew. It was one of the privileges of the job. She didn't want to be here but feared she no longer had a choice. Malfoy was right; she should have told someone after the first time. Now that it had happened twice, she was sure no one would believe her. In addition, her breakup with Ron now made her encounters with Malfoy suspect. Furthermore, she was still excessively ashamed to face anyone with the ugly truth.

A few moments passed when Malfoy suddenly showed up. He paced in front of the hidden door until it appeared and they were able to enter. Roughly, he pulled her into the room with him. So far, he hadn't uttered a word to her but as soon as they were inside that suddenly changed.

"Well it seems our little Miss Rule follower can be coerced into breaking the rules after all."

She glared at him hatefully as she defended herself of his accusations.

"You left me no choice but to break the rules!"

He looked at her with the usual pretentious grin he wore. He spoke to her as he walked away.

"You go ahead and tell yourself that Granger but we both know you had a choice this time. You could've trusted your so-called friends and taken the chance that they would've believed your stories of rape and coercion but you chose not to. That only leads me to believe that you wanted to come here tonight."

Hermione blushed with shame at not choosing to trust her friends. She was also shocked by Malfoy's insinuation that she wanted to be here tonight. She sighed and looked up to see that Malfoy had moved to the edge of a rather large bed that took up most of the room. He patted the spot next to him and beckoned her to join him.

"Come Granger, keep me company. Since you came so willingly, I promised to be gentle with you this time and a Malfoy always keeps his promises."

His acts of chivalry confused her but she knew it was all a mask, a means to hide his real intentions. With her heart filled by her guilt and shame, she did as she was told. Malfoy conjured a drink and offered it to her.

"Drink this, it'll help you relax."

She started to refuse but he lifted the glass to her lips and she felt compelled to drink it after all. The liquid was extremely sweet and she only took a few gulps when he took it from her lips, only to replace it with a demanding kiss. She tried to push him away but he was determined and grasped her by the shoulders, pushing her down onto the empty bed. She clawed at the sheets as he assaulted her body.

Finally Malfoy pulled away only to let his fingers trail through her hair in a gentler motion. His actions were confusing her and she found it hard to follow his motives. Was he going to force sex from her or was he trying to seduce her into willingly giving it to him. His indecisive actions were scaring her more than his usually forceful ways.

"I promised to be gentle Granger but I have an agenda and I can only promise so much if you don't cooperate." he said in an uncaring manner.

Now she understood, she would give into him or he would take by force what he wanted. She really didn't have any choice in the matter but for some perverse reason he wanted to pretend she did.

**A/N: Sorry to leave this here but I wanted to be a bit dramatic with it... I will post the next part soon I hope!! There will definitely be more sex in the next chapter so stay tuned!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hermione Granger's Stolen Treasure Part 4 by HPFangirl71**

Hermione pushed Malfoy off her, the emboldened act catching him off guard. She got up off the bed and looked at him.

"I don't know what kind of game you think we're playing here Malfoy, but I didn't come here willingly! I only came here because of your threats and the fear that you might do something worse to me!"

Draco laughed at the Mudblood's defiance. Gods but if she didn't look gorgeous when she got angry! He wanted her and he would have her even if he had to take her by force. He wasn't going to let a little thing like her willingness get in the way of what he wanted.

"Getting a bit feisty now are we Granger? Could make for some interesting foreplay…"

Malfoy gave her an evil leering look before lunging at her. Hermione narrowly escaped, causing him to lose balance and fall to the floor. She tried running for the door but he was up too quickly, wand in hand.

"Evanesco!"

Suddenly the door disappeared. Hermione stopped in shocked horror, turning herself around.

"I won't let you take me without a fight Malfoy." she said as she pulled out her wand to defend herself.

She whispered a spell, which Malfoy quickly dodged. He ran at her but she was ready this time, she was able to sidestep his maneuver. He let out a frustrated cry and then pointed his wand back at her. His Cruciatus spell barely missed her and she knew then that he wouldn't give up easily.

Hermione threw a tripping jinx Malfoy's way and he fell flat on his face. He got up sputtering obscenities and moved closer to her as he tried to use a body-binding curse on her. The only thing that saved her was a quickly muttered "Protego!" Malfoy lunged at her again, this time grabbing her wrist and pulling her down onto the ground. She pushed him away from her, able to regain her footing. He lunged at her and she kneed him in his family jewels, rendering him incapacitated for the moment. He quickly regained his composure and was now angrier than ever. She ran to the other side of the room.

"You little bitch!" he spat out at her as he chased her nearer to the bed.

Draco's face was red and he looked to be in a lot of pain. He was pissed off and she had nowhere left to run. Her options were few and none of them particularly good right now. Fear clouded her face as she watched him approach her and felt her wand fly out of her hand as he caught her off guard.

"Draco please…?" she begged.

He lunged at her, pinning her down upon the bed.

"I told you all this unpleasantness could've been avoided if you just played nice. You had to go and be all brave Gryffindor instead…" he screamed hatefully into her ear.

She felt tears rush to her eyes but she pushed them back, there was no way she'd give him the satisfaction. This wasn't her fault and she was tired of playing the victim.

"Go ahead Draco… do what you must! Just remember that this is your doing! I won't take the blame because none of this is my fault!"

"You keep telling yourself that Mudblood, if that's what makes you feel better. We both know you came here because you wanted this and soon you'll come crawling to me, begging for my touch because no one else will ever want you!" he said in a venomous tone.

Draco pointed his wand at her and muttered the word she dreaded most. As the full weight of the Cruciatus curse hit her, she screamed out in pain. He laughed a maniacal sort of laugh and she suddenly feared for her very life. She tried desperately to catch her breath as the curse released her but Draco wasn't about to let up. He had ripped her blouse open and was fondling roughly at her breasts.

Hermione gasped in horror as his groping became more aggressive. He grabbed her thighs and pulled them apart so he could settle himself between them. She felt his arousal grinding hard into her. She tried pushing him off but he was relentless. Draco pushed her skirt up around her waist, his eyes perusing her prim cotton undies.

"Trying hard to cling to the notion that you're virtue is still in tact?" he said tauntingly at her. "We both know that's a hopeless dream now don't we?"

His grin was evil and malicious as he ripped the underpants from her body forcefully. His eyes greedily drank in her exposed sex. He loosened his grip on her as he claimed her mouth within a searing kiss, which she resisted. He slapped her across the face, and then laughed in her face.

"Still think you're too good for me do you Granger?"

She cringed as another Cruciatus spell hit her. She felt the searing pain deep within her abdomen and involuntarily cried out. Her body felt like it was on fire, the burn searing her from head to foot. Tears sprang forth unbidden and she pleaded with him to stop the pain.

"You want me to stop Granger, then you have to play nice…" he said in a sinister voice.

She felt the pain within her every limb. She tried to be strong and resist him but his hold on her was too much for her to take. The use of dark magic against her had been unexpected and she finally succumbed.

"Please Draco… Please… I'll do what you ask, just make it stop." she finally cried out in between the spasms of unbearable pain.

He released her but she saw a glint within his eyes that told her that her pain was only beginning. His lips again captured her mouth in another rough kiss. This time she parted her lips to allow him full access, she didn't return his kiss but she also didn't resist him. He seemed pleased when he released her.

"That's more like it Granger. Now be a good little Gryffindor and remove your clothes for me." he said with a knowing smirk, his wand still aimed directly at her.

She felt the utter humiliation at having to give into his demands. Embarrassed, she removed the clothing she was still wearing, exposing her full nakedness to his hungry grey eyes. Instinctively her hands went up to cover her breasts modestly.

Draco's eyes suddenly clouded over with lust and needful desire. He let his fingers gently travel down her jaw, tracing a path down her throat and into the valley that dipped between her breasts. He pulled her hand away and then pulled her closer so he could capture her breast within his mouth. He sucked greedily as she lay there with her eyes closed tightly in shame and fear.

Draco lifted his head to look at her, to drink her vulnerable beauty. Her eyes opened for a moment and a smile crossed his face. Meant to reassure her it only frightened her more. His hand crawled up her thigh until it met her entrance. She quivered in fear but willingly parted her legs for him this time. He pushed several fingers into her and delighted at how her body tensed at his intrusion.

She was so wickedly tight and he knew that it was because he'd been the only one to fuck her. The only one to feel her body tightly wrapped around his cock and the dirty thoughts filled him with a feeling of heady power. As he removed his own clothing and entered her roughly, he held her tightly, bruising her purposefully. He wanted to mark her, to prove she truly belonged to him and only him…


End file.
